The present invention is related to litter-boxes. More specifically, the present invention is related to litter boxes for cats which eliminates the need of the cat owner from contacting the litter.
Throughout the world, the popularity of household pets is as strong as ever. In fact, it is not uncommon for a pet lovers dwelling to be home for multiple pets. One popular species is the domestic cat. Statistics show the domestic cat has surpassed the dog as the xe2x80x9cpet of choicexe2x80x9d in the 90""s. Although cats are relatively low maintenance as compared to other types of household pets, the problem of how to best maintain the cat excrement faces every cat owner. An unpleasant task at best. In fact most kitty litter products display a warning suggesting that xe2x80x9cpregnant women and immune-deficient patients avoid any litter box maintenance.
Over the years, many different products have been introduced to improve this task, but clearly the advent of clumping litter in the mid 1980""s is one of the most important. Clumping litter solidifies wet excrement and deodorizes solid waste matter better than any other litter product available. This formula of cat litter has quickly become the #1 selling type of cat litter on the market.
Although xe2x80x9cclumping Litterxe2x80x9d is an improvement over other options, the disposal and maintenance problem still exists. Several of the more popular clumping kitty litter brands refer to themselves as xe2x80x9cScoopablexe2x80x9d, suggesting the use of some kind of scoop to remove the clumped waste from the litter. This method sends the cat owner on unpleasant search missions through the litter.
The present invention works with the strengths of clumping litter, by removing the clumps in one easy motion, reducing the time of the task and keeping the cat owner at a more comfortable distance.
The present invention pertains to a litter box. The litter box comprises a first litter box half with a first recess. The litter box also comprises a second litter box half with a second recess. The second litter box half engages with the first litter box half to form an enclosure. The first recess aligns with the second recess when the first litter box half and second litter box half are engaged to form an entrance to the enclosure through which an animal can enter the enclosure. Additionally, the litter box comprises a screen which fits into either the first litter box half or the second litter box half. The screen has handles so the screen can be lifted from either the first litter box half or the second litter box half.
The present invention pertains to a method for dealing with cat litter. The method comprises the steps of placing a screen into a first litter box half. Then, there is the step of placing cat litter onto the screen. Next, there is the step of engaging the first litter box half with a second litter box half so the first and second litter box halves form an enclosure. Then, there is the step of having an animal enter the enclosure through an entrance defined by a first recess in the first litter box half and a second recess in the second litter box half which align and form the entrance when the first and second litter box halves are engaged. Next, there is the step of removing the second litter box half from the first litter box half after the animal has left the enclosure. Then, there is the step of lifting the screen out of the first litter box half. Next, there is the step of sifting the cat litter through the screen into the first litter box half. Then, there is the step of cleaning the screen. Next, there is the step of placing the screen into the second litter box half. Next, there is the step of pouring the cat litter onto the screen in the second litter box half. Then, there is the step of engaging the first litter box half with the second litter box half.